


Dreaming (From The Waist On Down)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [13]
Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: 1960s, Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The success of their fourth album, Tommy, has left Pete exhausted and numb mentally, and it seems that Pete can only get peace of mind in his sleep.</p><p>(Aka)</p><p>Never agree to share a room with Keith Moon unless you're prepared to embarrass yourself by moaning his name in your sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming (From The Waist On Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the 60s. If you want a specific year I'd say around 1969 when Tommy was released. I don't know why I chose 69 but I've always loved them better in their early years ^_^
> 
> And, of course, title inspired by Dreaming From The Waist by The Who :)

He knows he shouldn't have drank before going to bed, but Pete figured it was a good idea at the time since it would help him fall asleep faster. Pete had been too wound up lately and despite feeling extremely exhausted he needed alcohol to coax himself into relaxation. But like with most good ideas, there was a catch. It didn't always happen but most times when Pete passed out drunk he'd wake up the next morning wet and sticky, and it wasn't from pissing his pants either. Pete was a goddamn adult but his body was still functioning as if he were a teenage and the fact that he was sharing a room with Keith didn't help one bit either.

Alcohol had lulled Pete into the warm embrace of sleep as the sounds and scents of Keith faded from his senses, shaping his dreams in sinful ways. Tommy had dominated his mind for the past three months, keeping Pete's brain idle, so the faint glimmer of a thought about Keith made itself known in distracting ways. It was nothing new. Pete was well aware of his feelings for Keith because they infected every corner of his mind, but that didn't make things easier for him. If anything, it made him feel shittier. Pining over someone he could never have except, maybe, in his dreams.

And the dream was always the same.

It almost always started in the middle with Keith already on top of him seated firmly in his lap. There's a stark contrast between them as Keith's tan thighs clamp tightly to Pete's pale hips in an attempt to drive him deeper inside of himself. Keith is always on top of him, writhing, rocking with reckless abandon like he exists for nothing more than this. And he doesn't. This is Pete's fantasy and the image of Keith in the throws of passion while he rides him is the only thing this Keith is capable of. It's almost as if there are clones of Keith that have only one purpose in each of Pete's dreams.

The purpose of this Keith is straight forward enough. Pete doesn't need the preamble to know what this Keith is all about, though he'd prefer to remember the beginning as well.

Keith falls forward slightly, stopping his descent with warm palms braced against Pete's chest, leaving tingling sensations across pale skin. The vision of Keith is blurry at best but so undeniably him and Pete's body is thrumming with fuzziness as his memory mimics the sensation of how this should feel. How Keith should feel around his cock. How he should sound. But it's never really happened, so every little motion and moan that escapes Keith's lips are based on a hunch from Pete's own slanted perception.

Pete reaches out, needing to feel Keith's skin because it's the only thing that feels accurate in this fantasy and with that little shred of truth he is able to convince himself, if only for a moment, that this is real. Everything goes foggy with blackness as if Pete's closing his eyes in his dream to concentrate on the texture of Keith's skin but off in the space between them are soft moans and intakes of breath that are caught between hoax and certainties, making it hard to pretend this is actually happening. But it doesn't matter.

Pete's imagination is overpowering and his nerves are lighting up as his mind induces pleasure that's only happening in his head. Keith is always so slow and deliberate, grinding his hips into Pete's pelvis hard in an unending rhythm. The stamina of this shade of Keith is inhuman and it nearly pushes Pete to the brink and back several times. Keith's movements are fluid and his muscles clench at just the moments around his cock, making Pete gasp out and tense bodily.

Keith rolls over in his bed to be awakened by soft noises coming from Pete's side of the room. It's pitch black but his eyes adjust fast and the faint outline of Pete's lanky frame twisting in his sheets is distinctive. Keith's head is swimming with a forgotten buzz but the moan he hears leave Pete's lips could not have been imagined. Pete had unmistakably said Keith's name. And if the real Keith could see what Pete was dreaming, he would realize that Pete's trusts upwards would match those in his fantasy. He would also see Pete fucking him into next week.

Pete is meeting Keith's grinds with his own thrusts upwards and he can see Keith's face twist into pleasure/pain as they both ride out their shared orgasms. The snapshot of Keith reaching his orgasm is always the same. His hips are tilted towards Pete's stomach and his arms are above his head, fingers tangling in locks of his own hair as he squeezes and shakes from the intensity. Keith has never looked so beautiful.

Keith watched as Pete convulsed against his mattress, making a broken sound as Keith's name left his lips once again and came in his underwear. Keith didn't have to see to know what just happened and he felt a little ashamed for witnessing Pete having a wet dream, about him nonetheless! It made his cheeks burn with arousal and mischief and Keith suddenly wished he could've been a part of all the fun. But in a sense he was and in the morning Pete would wake up to sticky underwear and a smiling lunatic that would never let him hear the end of it.

And maybe the next dream would come true.


End file.
